cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Gallant Nations
History The alliance was re-formed by the archon Tendo, He then started to recruit. Charter Application & Membership Section 1: Application #Applicants must post appropriate application on forum. #No applicant may be in war or have pending aid offers. Current offers must be finished before membership is attained. #No applicant may have ill will towards them from another alliance. We do not want your baggage. #All applicants are required to be active on IRC during their application process to speed along processing. #No applicant may be applied or applying to another alliance at simultaneous times. Section 2: Membership #Members immediately seek out ways to benefit the alliance. #Members agree to never join another alliance while part of this alliance. #Members agree to never disobey any rule set forth by the government, however they may verbally protest it. #Any member may be removed by the Archon at any time once given a warning that they are up for removal. Government Layout Section 3: Department Heads Head of National Security- Plumbum Imperator or Head General. He leads our army into battle and he must protect the health and welfare of every member nation. He accesses every major and minor conflict the alliance encounters. He advises the Archon on war and helps to make the decision to declare. After he retires, he is then known as Imperiosus Consuasor Head of Interior Affairs- Penitus Consilium or Interior Consultant. He has the responsibility of dealing with recruiting, propaganda, application processing, guide writing, and he maintains the Optional Academy. After he retires, he is then known as Imperiosus Consuasor Head of Foreign Affairs- Caput capitis Orator or Head Ambassador. He must deal with all foreign material that enters and exits our great alliance. He determines and examines thoroughly the relationships we have with fellow alliances and decides on foreign policy. He writes up treaties to be presented to the Archon. After his retirement, he becomes Imperiosus Consuasor Regent- Fornicis Suffragium or Archon’s Assistant. He is Second in Command of RNG and primarily deals with the areas of Foreign Affairs and Interior Affairs acting as an overseer. He is appointed by the Archon and can only be removed by the Archon. Section 4: Supreme Ruler The Archon- Fornicis Tyrannus or Absolute Ruler. He has final say on all Imperial Legion affairs and only he may declare war on an opposing foreign entity. While maintain control of the alliance, the Archon oversees all Military Affairs. He holds his position for life, unless he steps down or is removed by a vote from the other government members. This vote must be unanimous for it to have effect. If he steps down, he is now known as the Quondam Fornicis, or Former Archon. Foreign Affairs Section 5: Policy The foreign policy of RNG is based on friendship. RNG will never sign or agree to a treaty based on words and not feeling. We believe it is the general understanding to be friendly and honest with anyone before considering a binding treaty. RNG will at all times act with the upmost respect for even its most hated foes and will never give reps that RNG themselves could not do. All people deserve respect. Section 6: Treaties As stated before, RNG will never enter a treaty that is not based on friendship. RNG will sign any type of treaty that it deems necessary. No primarily aggressive treaties will be signed without prior a treaty of lower stands, such as ODPàMADP. Activity Activity is one of the most important things an alliance can have. RNG requires activity as a basis for membership. All members not found to be active atleast the minimum of once per week, without prior knowledge of this absence given to the government, will be found in violation of this section of the charter and be up for removal from the alliance by the Archon. War Section 7: Declarations War is saved for the rarest and more intricate occasions when diplomacy has failed to show any light. War can only be called by the Archon with advise from the Head of National Security. The use of nuclear weapons is restricted unless given government permission. Section 8: Raiding No nation of RNG is allowed to raid. Period. Disbandment Section 9: Disbanding An order to disband the alliance can be created and issued by consentment between all gov't members and protectorates, if any. If the other members of gov't can not be reached, then the Archon retains all authority to issue disbandment. Section 10 Merging An order to merge the alliance with another alliance is to be decided between the Archon and the other alliance.